The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved dispensing closures which are constructed so that the lids on such closures are held against movement when open.
The term "dispensing closure" is commonly utilized to designate closures which are constructed so as to include a cap or cap part adapted to be secured to or formed integrally with a container and a closure part which is mounted on the cap part so as to be capable of being manipulated between open and closed positions. In such open positions material can be moved through an opening in the cap or cap part while in such a closed position such an opening is closed off. Many such dispensing closures are constructed so that such a closure part is a spout while many other of such dispensing closures are constructed so that such a closure part is a lid.
It has been recognized that the utility of a dispensing closure in many different types of applications can be enlarged upon or improved by constructing such a closure so that the lid will be held in an open position once it has been moved into such position until such time as a deliberate force is applied to close such a closure member. It is recognized that there are a number of different ways of constructing dispensing closures so that the closure members of such closures are normally held in an open position until they are deliberately closed.
Various expedients which have been utilized in the past for temporarily holding a closure member in a dispensing closure in an open position have included a variety of different types of detent structures or detent-type structures. Various types of structures utilizing both hinge elements and toggle elements have also been utilized in securing closure members relative to the caps in dispensing closures. An understanding of the present invention is not considered to require a discussion of the relative merits of both of these types of structures.
At this time it is believed to be generally conceded that it is preferable to manufacture dispensing closures in which the closure member is a lid so as to utilize a toggle type action serving to hold the lid in an open position. The hinge and toggle type structure most commonly employed commercially for this purpose is considered to be essentially a general purpose hinge and toggle type structure such as has been known for many years. It is considered that this type of structure is disadvantageous for use as a dispensing closure for several reasons which are somewhat unique to the dispensing closure field.
Dispensing closures are most commonly mounted upon containers utilizing different types of capping machines. The type of combined hinge and toggle structure indicated in the preceding includes elements which are relatively exposed to the extent that there is danger of such elements being damaged utilizing certain conventional types of capping equipment. Further, a hinge and toggle type structure as indicated in the preceding discussion is of such a character that parts of such a structure extend outwardly from the cap of the dispensing closure when the lid is in an open position. This is considered to be disadvantageous for aesthetic type reasons.